


[translation] 马车载我把家还 Swing Low, Sweet Chariot

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [42]
Category: True Detective
Genre: 2002 or 2003, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, My dudes I'm trying to write humour
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 警局的蠢货们觉得马蒂找到了对象。
Relationships: Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Martin "Marty" Hart
Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/764121
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	[translation] 马车载我把家还 Swing Low, Sweet Chariot

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Swing Low, Sweet Chariot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750527) by [toyhto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto). 



一帮傻瓜。

“他干过了，”比尔说。

有时候拉斯特真不懂他干吗要费心去记这些人的名字。没错，这几个傻屌是他同事。但他更倾向于这么想，他只和马蒂是同事，其他人只是在警局混日子。

如果马蒂在，他会让这些家伙闭上嘴。马蒂说起话来圆滑得很，他们听了都不会生气。但马蒂正巧不在，所以他们才在这里嚼舌根。

拉斯特咬着嘴唇。如果他去叫这些人闭嘴，他们会觉得他是来找茬的。就他们的推理能力来说，这已经很了不起了，因为这很有可能。来找茬。绝对是找茬。所以他呆着没响，让他们继续胡说八道，讨论马蒂为什么最近心情这么好。至少他们还没想把拉斯特扯进来。

“不可能，”迈克尔说。马蒂有时候跟他一起去钓鱼。有一次马蒂想让拉斯特加入。他拒绝了。“他和玛姬才分了六个月。”

“没错，我说的就是这个，”比尔说，这个该死的傻鸟。拉斯特想扇他一巴掌。有一次比尔蠢得出格的时候，他问马蒂能不能这么干，马蒂说不行。“马蒂绝对忍不了六个月。最近你见他了吗？”

“见了，”阿瑟说。他这人还算凑合，但只是在没被其他白痴影响的情况下。“老是一副爽过的样子。”

“绝对是，”汤姆说。他是这几个人里唯一一个有时候会和拉斯特寒暄几句的。拉斯特不想理他，但没用。下次他想把存在主义和认识论搬出来试试。“他还没离完婚呢。应该一副惨相才对。”

“说不定这次分手还不算糟。”迈克尔说。

“分手没有不糟的，”比尔说，“你还记不记得？”

“记得啥？”阿瑟问。

“那之后的事啊，”比尔压低了嗓子，好像那有用似的。拉斯特就在几尺远的地方，坐在自己桌子后面，想着自己那堆工作，或是尽量去想。“他和税务人，”比尔说，“在停车场。你听没听说——”

接着他们都回头看拉斯特。拉斯特用手摸着鼻子。他一直不清楚这个内部消息怎么传出去的。玛姬和他的事他没告诉任何人，而且他很确信马蒂也不会。但也有可能，在停车场打的那场架让他们闻到了点味道。

“反正，”比尔说，可能他忽然想起拉斯特也长着耳朵。“马蒂最近可开心了。昨天他还吹口哨来着。”

“真的？”阿瑟问。“吹了啥？”

“‘马车载我把家还’。（Swing Low, Sweet Chariot）”比尔说。“他肯定干过了。还能是啥。”

拉斯特皱起眉头看着他的文件。他过去并不讨厌这歌，但现在他肯定是烦透了。他想建议马蒂吹点别的，伤心情歌什么的，但马蒂说他喜欢这个。

“你确定他没说是谁吗？”比尔问。

“我还是觉得你说错了，”迈克尔说。“可能他只是心情好罢了。你知道他们俩刚搞定个麻烦的案子，他和拉斯特。这案子他们搞了好久了。”

“让一个男人乐到开始吹‘马车载我把家还’，还能有啥，”比尔说，“只有妞了。”

拉斯特深吸一口气。他什么也不会说的。

“说不定是福至心灵？”阿瑟问。

“不，”比尔说，“不，你看见他那张脸没有？就是在想着妞呢。”

好，拉斯特什么也不想说，但一大早就灌了一耳朵胡扯也是有个限度的。他转头看着他们，对方好像很惊讶发现他还在。他们这些侦探还真了不起。“不是所有人看见女人都没命，”他说。

比尔大惑不解地看着他。“什么意思？”

拉斯特张开嘴，然后想起，如果马蒂知道他和这伙傻瓜聊天会怎么说。“算了。”

“行吧，”比尔说，“不对，就是妞。肯定是。那个——”

“早啊，”有人在门口说，是马蒂。谢天谢地，马蒂终于来了。他走进屋里，看着拉斯特，然后是其他人，显然想弄清楚状况。“说什么呢，伙计们？”

“没什么，”比尔说。“你怎么样？”

“挺好，”马蒂露出一个大大的笑容。他看起来就像刚爽过一回，还在想个不停，但觉得自己已经够小心了。

拉斯特暗暗叹气。有时候他真想提早退休。

**

“他们好奇你是不是爽过了，”他们去吓唬嫌疑人的路上（当然，是非正式的），他对马蒂说。

“啥？”马蒂很吃惊竟然有人这么想。“谁？”

“那帮白痴。”

“哦。”马蒂瞥了他一眼。“你知道的，那些家伙是我朋友。”

“这我不反对，”他说。“比尔觉你吹那个‘马车载我把家还’只能是因为想着妞。没错，他就是这么说的。”

“我就是喜欢那个歌，”马蒂说，有点生气。“这歌不错。”

“我还是觉得你该换个歌。‘寂静之声’（The Sound of Silence）怎么样。”

“他们就是觉得我跟你一起混得太久了。”

“至少他们猜对了一次。”

马蒂咬着下唇。“妞？”

“我说不是每个人都见了女人就没命。”

马蒂瞥着他。“不是吧。”

“没错。我说了。”

“拉斯特——”

“马蒂。”

“拉斯特，你不应该——”马蒂深吸了一口气。“别理他们。我就是这么干的。”

“他们就当着我的面聊天，没法不理。”

“他们还以为你对我的感情生活不感兴趣呢。你该庆幸他们没向你打听我。”

“我应该告诉他们你跟女王搞了。”

“哪国的女王？”

“无所谓。你说哪个就哪个吧。”

“你个混球，”马蒂说，但乐了。“今晚你来吃饭吗？我想做意大利面。”

“还有肉丸？这次别放那么多盐了。”

“我厨艺比你好多了。”

“不，你就是屌大点而已，就觉得什么都比别人强。”

马蒂闭嘴了片刻。“真的？你个机灵鬼今天就这水平？不怎么样嘛。”

“抱歉，我头疼。”

“我包里有止疼药。放盐的事我会记得的。”

“好。”拉斯特说。

**

第二天早上马蒂又迟到了，那帮傻瓜们好奇他去哪里见女人了。迈克尔还是不信他找了个女人，阿瑟觉得这不关他们的事，汤姆觉得马蒂要么招了妓，要么是跟玛姬复合了，比尔大声嚷嚷马蒂整天和拉斯特在一起，根本没时间去约会。

然后麻烦来了。他们问拉斯特他知不知道马蒂搞了谁。

“知道，”他说，眼睛还盯着桌上的文件。“我。”

屋里冰冻了一秒，然后所有人都爆出一阵大笑。

“我才发现你还挺幽默，伙计，”比尔说。

**

“那帮人在笑什么呢，”那天晚上马蒂说，“我到警局的时候。”

拉斯特耸耸肩。他们在马蒂家吃披萨。“他们问我知不知道你在搞的人是谁。我说是我。”

马蒂扭头瞪着他，两眼圆睁。

“比尔很惊奇我有幽默感。”

“老天，我恨你，”马蒂说，拍了一下他的膝盖。

**

第二天，拉斯特慢跑去警局。自从马蒂迷上了烹饪，他已经长了几斤，这个早晨很不错，没有阳光，天阴沉沉的。到达以后，他冲了个澡，这时比尔进来和他讲话。他正用毛巾擦头发，还没来得及穿裤子。

“早，税务人，”比尔对他说。真怪，通常这家伙都对他视而不见。

“早，”拉斯特拿毛巾围在腰上。

“天气真差是吧，”比尔笑着说，然后皱起眉头。“你真不知道马蒂搞上谁了吗？你一直都跟他在一块的。”

“嗯，”拉斯特说，“我告诉过你了。”

比尔叹了口气。“行吧。我就是想他可能会告诉你。你们俩好像关系不错。”

拉斯特瞪着这白痴。

“你呢？”比尔问，那样子好像第一次发现天是蓝的。“我有个表妹，人不错，就是没什么精神，不过……喜欢谈哲学什么的，说不定你会喜欢。我介绍一下？”

“操你，”拉斯特说，尽量好声好气，因为这家伙还以为自己帮了个大忙呢。

“我猜意思是不想了，”比尔说，然后走了。这点他终于做对了，真有点意外。

**

“比尔问我想不想见他表妹，”在麦当劳的停车场，拉斯特告诉马蒂。他只准备呆五分钟，但马蒂喝着他的巧克力奶昔，好像想拖到世界末日一样。

“啥？”马蒂眨着眼问。“给你介绍？你？”

“对，”拉斯特说，“我刚从浴室出来，当然，没穿衣服，所以大概他觉得可行。”

马蒂低头看着拉斯特的身体。拉斯特想忍住笑，他真笑了。他假装拿奶昔挡住脸，马蒂看得出神，都忘了他的奶昔五分钟前就喝光了。

“是他表妹，”他说，马蒂的目光跳回他脸上。“比尔的表妹。比尔说她精神不好，喜欢谈哲学，所以大概配得上。”

“拉斯特，”马蒂说，“我知道你是说着玩的，但我还是不喜欢你说这个。”

“喝你的奶昔，”拉斯特说。

马蒂照做了，但他还盯着拉斯特，好像怕他会随时打电话给比尔问他约会定在哪天一样。

“你怎么说？”他们回到车里的时候马蒂问。

“我说操你。”

马蒂好像松了口气，但一副不以为然的样子。巧的是，拉斯特最喜欢他这样子，虽然这世上还没什么能让他承认正在把马蒂的表情归入自己的私藏。

“你知道我不想找女朋友，”他说。

“嗯，这才像话，”马蒂说，谈话就这么结束了。

**

“马蒂！”第二天他们去警局的时候比尔说。拉斯特已经开始头疼了。“马蒂，过来一下。”

“怎么了伙计？”马蒂说着向那个傻蛋走过去，拍了拍比尔的肩膀，问候了阿瑟的猫和迈克尔的孩子。拉斯特走到他的桌边坐下了。他有种不好的感觉，不过不好的感觉他一直都有。

“我想，”过了几分钟，比尔说。显然他花了点时间来热身。“我想，既然你现在单身了，说不定我可以给你介绍个人。”

马蒂瞥了拉斯特一眼，拉斯特回盯着他看。都是马蒂的错，老要吹那个该死的“马车载我把家还”。他才不会帮马蒂脱身呢。

“好啊，”马蒂回头对比尔说，“听着伙计，其实我不——”

“我有个表妹，”比尔说。

拉斯特咬着嘴唇。

“哦，我表姐妹可多了，”比尔补充道，“但我觉得波琳跟你挺合适的，她人挺活泼，脾气也好。不多嘴，但脑子好使。”

“哦，比尔，”马蒂说。他显然不太高兴。拉斯特有点同情他，但当然，只有一点。“我觉得不——”

“要不我给你安排一下？”比尔笑着说，拉斯特希望他的门牙放错了地方。“伙计，你好像还没对象呢，是吧？”

好嘛，他真给套住了。

马蒂又向拉斯特看了一眼。样子就跟一星期前烤糊了披萨，一脸难以置信地盯着拉斯特的惊恐表情一模一样。他觉得拉斯特有办法对付，真可爱。

“比尔，”马蒂说，有点慌神，但幸好这些傻瓜都没带眼睛，“这样吧，我想找个伴的时候会告诉你，然后你就——”

“但都六个月了，马蒂，”比尔说，“现在你还没个伴，还单着吧。”

“拉斯特，”马蒂清了清嗓子。

操他的。这个傻蛋，拉斯特必须得出手搭救了。他站起来。“马蒂，我要你帮个忙。现在。有件事今天就要查清楚，不能等。”

“哦，”马蒂说，“哦对，那个事。真不能等了。抱歉比尔，抱歉伙计，我们得——”

“走，”拉斯特说，抱起胳膊。

“好，”马蒂说，“好，我们……得走了。”

后来他们绕着街区转了几圈，然后把车停下，看着鸽子在人行道上散步。

“我不懂你怎么做到的，”马蒂说，听着还是有点紧张，“怎么能一直那么冷静。”

“诀窍么，”拉斯特说，“就是他们讨厌我。这就容易多了。”

“我可不想跟比尔的表妹约会，”马蒂说。

“嗯，我也不想，”拉斯特说。

**

“他们要是一直不闭嘴怎么办？”第二天早上马蒂问。他正在拉斯特的浴室里刷牙。

拉斯特叹了口气，把他自己的牙刷冲洗干净，然后去厨房煮咖啡。马蒂看着镜子里的自己，做了个鬼脸。看到镜子里的拉斯特，他缩了一下。

“想吓唬我吗？”

“去你的，”马蒂对他笑笑。“咖啡好了吗？”

“好了。”

他们走进厨房。拉斯特不太吃早餐，觉得浪费时间。但现在已经习惯了。马蒂炒了鸡蛋，然后他们在桌旁坐下。马蒂假装看报，拉斯特看着他的指头在紧张地敲。

“你觉得他们会发现吗？”最后马蒂问。

“不。”

“不？”

“嗯。”

“但是——”

“我已经告诉过他们了，”拉斯特说，“他们不信，因为这和他们的想象不符。”

“说不定他们的想象力有改进了呢。”

“操，我倒希望如此。但人是不会变的。”

马蒂摇摇头，用叉子戳着炒蛋。这个人总认为他天性不暴力，真是自欺欺人到家了。

“不然呢？”拉斯特问，因为他显然停不下来。也许是因为昨晚他睡了快五个小时。“如果他们发现了？”

马蒂看了他很长时间。他不知道他的表情是什么意思，但他不喜欢。

“没什么。”马蒂说。

“是吗？”

马蒂点点头。

“你不会抓狂？”

“嗯，”马蒂慢慢地说，“我绝对会抓狂的。”他把手伸过桌子，手指擦过拉斯特的手腕，然后握住拉斯特的手，轻轻捏了捏。“但你不会，所以或许到那时候，你可以把脑子借我用用。”

“好吧，”拉斯特说。

“好，”马蒂说，收回手来继续吃饭。“但我跟你说个事，”他没看拉斯特。“如果没别的办法，我们还能去跟比尔的表妹来个四人约会。要是他真有两个表妹，没想给我们俩介绍同一个的话。”

“操你，”拉斯特说，没想藏起他的微笑。

马蒂瞥了他一眼。“耐心点嘛。”

他深吸了一口气。“马蒂——”

“拉斯特，”马蒂插话，样子就像他第一次在拉斯特床上醒来的时候一样。这是又一个拉斯特最喜欢的表情，但让他胸口发紧，好像得了该死的哮喘。“拉斯特，”马蒂又说了一遍。

“嗯，”拉斯特说，“好。”然后他偷了马蒂的半张报纸。

**

下一个礼拜，拉斯特设法让马蒂把歌换成了“钻石与锈”（Diamonds and Rust），警局的傻瓜们信了，马蒂真没找到对象。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记:  
> tumblr:  
> http://toyhto.tumblr.com


End file.
